


Sweet Cravings

by saviourhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, allison and lydia are cute girlfriends that like to bake okay, literally bc it involves cupcakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could really go for something sweet right now” Lydia mumbles while running her hand through Allison’s soft hair, she’d long lost interest in the current film and had started thinking about cookies. Allison looks up from her spot on Lydia’s lap and smiles.</p><p>“Literally read my mind babe” she says with puckered lips.</p><p>“So not what I meant, I was not propositioning you” Lydia says with an eye roll but kisses her anyways. “But good to know you have an ego the size of Texas” Lydia laughs softly. “I meant, I have a craving for some sweets” she says kissing Allison once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> I had a need okay, this is pure self indulgence.

Lydia had come home with every intention of taking a long hot bath and snuggling up in bed soon after. However, Allison had other plans when she’d greeted her at the door with a huge grin, pillows in one hand and horror films in the other.

“You do realize our lives are basically one big giant never ending horror film, right?” Lydia says with a raised eyebrow dropping her purse and keys on the table near the door.

“Oh come on, don’t be such a spoil sport, and besides that’s the fun part! We get to laugh at all the ridiculous inaccuracies!” Allison persuades her, smiling excitedly.

“Allyyyy…” Lydia begins to whine but Allison cuts her off with a soft kiss.

“Pretty please, Lyds! Look, it’s been a long day for both of us, I just wanna snuggle up on this ratty old couch with my girlfriend and watch stupid slasher films” Allison pouts and bats her lashes.

“Ugh, put away the lip please, fine go get the blankets and I’ll set up the TV” Lydia sighs in resignation.

“I love youuuu” Allison sing songs pecking Lydia’s cheek and running off in the direction their bedroom,

*** 

“I could really go for something sweet right now” Lydia mumbles while running her hand through Allison’s soft hair, she’d long lost interest in the current film and had started thinking about cookies. Allison looks up from her spot on Lydia’s lap and smiles.

“Literally read my mind babe” she says with puckered lips.

“So not what I meant, I was not propositioning you” Lydia says with an eye roll but kisses her anyways. “But good to know you have an ego the size of Texas” Lydia laughs softly. “I meant, I have a craving for some sweets” she says kissing Allison once more.

“Well I just assumed, you didn’t specify” Allison replies slyly.

“Do we have any cookies?” Lydia asks. Allison shakes her head and frowns.

“We haven’t gone grocery shopping, and everyone ate everything last night” Allison tells her sitting up.

“Fucking werewolves” Lydia grumbles.

“You love them” Allison says laughing and Lydia smiles at that.

“Yeah, I know” she replies fondly.

“Oh, didn’t you buy cupcake ingridients last week?” Allison asks. 

“Oh right, right! When you begged me to make you cupcakes and promised you’d do that thing I like” Lydia says her eyes glazing over for a second.

“Till this day, you still haven’t delivered your end of the deal” Allison snipes with a frown. “That’s what I get for putting out before I even get my cupcakes. I’m never making deals with you again” she says.

“Oh stop being a baby, you wanna help me bake some cupcakes then?” Lydia asks standing up and extending out her hand. 

“Do I have to?” Allison asks scrunching up her nose. 

Lydia leans down and asks, “you want cupcakes?”

“Well of course!” Allison says rolling her eyes.

“Then you’re gonna help” Lydia responds standing up straight and sashays her way to their kitchen.

“Damn it” Allison sighs following suit.

*** 

“Ohh, ohh! Can I…” Allison begins to ask but Lydia cuts her off with a look.

“No you may not lick the spoon!” she laughs sticking out her tongue at a very wounded looking Allison, who in turn squints her eyes and returns the gesture.

“You’re so mean, you know that?” Allison asks moving to stand behind Lydia. She hooks her chin on top of Lydia’s shoulder and wraps her arms around her waist pulling Lydia close. "Can I please lick the spoon?“ Allison asks softly, her breath tickling Lydia’s neck eliciting a giggle from her.

"Absolutely not” she says firmly, well tried to say anyways, it came out as more of a moan than a statement. 

“Pleaseeee” Allison asks nuzzling Lydia’s neck. Lydia shakes her head, not trusting her voice. Seriously, Allison doesn’t play fair. Then again, neither does Lydia, but that’s beside the point.

“Noooo” that one comes out as a full on moan and Allison snickers while trailing butterfly kisses all over Lydia’s neck.

“But I love you” Allison coos as Lydia untangles herself from the embrace and walks over to the other side of the kitchen looking extremely flustered. She clears her throat and smooths out her shirt. 

“And I love you too, now help me mix this, please” she says handing Allison a big bowl of cupcake batter.

“Fine fine” she says with a knowing smirk. Lydia’s cheeks are flushed, and she’s pulled her hair up in a ponytail. Trying her hardest not to laugh, she asks teasingly “you doing alright?" 

"Allison Argent, you just keep mixing the batter, or so help me God! I don’t want to hear a single peep from you or I swear I will smack you!” Lydia exclaims with narrowed eyes.

***

Surprisingly, Allison had managed to finish mixing up the batter quietly, sneaking glances towards where Lydia stood making the frosting for the cupcakes. 

She didn’t like any kind of store bought baked goods, she believed it was way better, healthier and yummier to make the whole thing from scratch. She claimed they were better because she made them with love and care, rather than making them with intent of getting a profit from the whole ordeal.

Allison smiles fondly and watches Lydia put her heart and soul into her frosting, she took things really seriously sometimes.

“Don’t you even think about it!” Lydia exclaims feeling Allison’s gaze on her. 

Unfortunately since it was pure instinct, she had accidentally flicked the whisk at her and some of the frosting ended up spattering onto Allison’s face and chest.

“Oh my god Ally, I am so sorry” Lydia says through a fit of giggles.

“Right, right, you think this is funny” Allison says with a glare, there’s no real heat behind it though. “See, now you’ve got to clean this mess up” Allison says walking over to where Lydia is still doubled over in laughter.

“Okay, okay, I am so sorry!” she says placing the whisk back into the bowl.

“Yeah, I don’t think so” Allison says backing Lydia up against the counter. “How do you wanna do this, personally, I’d preferred if you use your tongue” Allison says. 

“I guess you’re right” Lydia says playfully. She grabs Allison’s face and starts to lick off the little spatters of frosting from her cheek and nose, finally kissing away the frosting remnants from Allison’s lips

“If you ask me, this kind of sweets are my favorite” Allison mumbles nipping at Lydia’s ear.

“Most definitely” Lydia agrees licking along Allison’s collar bone.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss my babies y'all *sighs* okay well hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading loves. xoxox
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://sarahslance.tumblr.com/post/92110628945/sweet-cravings)


End file.
